Implicit Comparison
by Signy Grid
Summary: Nao discovers that Akiyama has strange and dangerous acquaintances.
1. Field

Nao woke shivering and cold in the middle of a field on what was possibly a Thursday. But, upon thinking, the girl could not remember what day it actually was or how she had woken up anywhere other than beneath her warm quilt in her apartment.

She stood quickly, looking around to regain her bearings.

In every direction there were rolling hills dotted with the pleasant color of daisies. It was a tranquil scene, but Nao's rushed heartbeat and worry replaced that quaintness of the moment with fear.

"Where am I?"

The billowing of smoke caught her attention, and Nao ran the crest of a hill, catching sight of a small cottage. There was no driveway leading to a road that would signal a way out, and the building was old and appeared almost condemned. The windows were shattered, and a strange car seemed to have smashed into the cottage.

But it wasn't the chimney pouring the smoke.

The cottage had been on fire, and it was still smoldering in the wake of the day.

Worried, Nao found her tired and aching body lurching toward the scene, and suddenly a haze of memories flashed before her.

* * *

"Akiyama-san?" Nao shyly looked up from her own plate towards her friend, who was occupied with a paper. "Aren't you going to eat your soba?"

It had taken nearly a week for Nao to convince Akiyama to go anywhere with her, and when she had finally succeeded he had been complacent in attitude. But upon arriving at the café where they now shared a meal, he became distant, and wrapped up in a newspaper he had bought earlier that morning.

"I expected news of at least one of the players from the tournament." He admitted, folding the paper quietly and turning to his meal. "But there has not been a note about any one of them."

Nao bit her lip. Something was bothering him, but she held doubts about it having anything to do with the Liar Game tournament.

_The way he keeps avoiding me_… She watched as he kept his head low, contrary to his table manners which often bested Nao in politeness. _It's like he doesn't want to be here…_

But that made no sense. Though he hadn't been _thrilled_ on the prospect of walking around town for a few hours, he did agree after a long, drawn out silence over the phone.

_Thinking on that now…_ Nao watched Akiyama stare straight at her, but his features were vacant, almost similar to the mask he wore during the tournament to off guard opponents. It was as if he was looking right through her. _It seems like something has been bothering him all day_.

When Akiyama's eyes finally concentrated on his meal, Nao let her eyes be redirected to the busy sidewalk behind her. Though there was the occasional _interesting_ person that happened by, the way Akiyama had stared for more than a few moments through her head had her worried. There was no single object or person that stayed, save for some beatniks in the alleyway she could not make out.

_Something must be bothering him_. She concluded. But, before Nao could make any mention of his feelings he stood and only momentarily regarded Nao.

"I have something that needs doing." He announced, suddenly and without warning. Nao could only wonder why he would have an errand to do in the middle of the time he was supposed to be spending with her. "We'll have to continue this another day."

"W-wait!" Nao quickly followed after Akiyama, but was stopped by a waitress in order to pay. After a few tense moments, Nao was finally able to exit the restaurant.

But Akiyama was nowhere within sight.

Nao sighed dolefully as she waited patiently in a crowd of salary men and women waiting for the crosswalk light to signal. She had searched down three streets before finally realizing that Akiyama was long since gone.

At first, she had simply thought that he really needed an errand completed, but when she attempted to call him the phone was opened and than quickly closed.

As if he were making an effort to ditch her.

_No!_ Nao thought forcefully. _Akiyama-san would never-_

A brutal force slammed into Nao's side, and she fell over with a gasp of pain.

"Sorry!" A slight man offered his hand to Nao. "Hurryin' to catch the train!"

"N-no problem!" Nao took his hand quickly was pulled up. The man patted her on the shoulder, which Nao presumed was an odd and familiar way the man meant to use to ask for forgiveness. He tipped his hat and ran off, leaving Nao to pick up her place within her mind again.

_Akiyama-san would never-_

It hit her then when she patted her side, noticing her handbag was suspiciously absent…

"There are no trains in this area!"

* * *

It was a struggle to catch her breath, and already Nao was lost in the back alleys of a grungier part of town. When she had finally realized that the man was a pickpocket she made a mad dash after him, hoping that she could convince him to give back a trinket still inside her handbag. She had no reason to involve the police. Surely the man would give what she wanted back after a few polite words…

Nao could not help but feel as if today was one of worst days, excluding the tournament of course. Of all the time for Akiyama to just _disappear_ mysteriously, she had lost all her personal items she normally carried with herself as well! Her luck always seemed to be bad lately, and Nao _hated_ being as gullible as she was at times.

She realized that someone hitting with that much of a force wasn't trying to catch a _'train_'.

Bad grammar whistled in from a stack of boxes a few alleyways in front of Nao, and she could not nix her curiosity enough not to follow them, hiding behind the wall of the alley.

She peered over the corner, and instantly recognized the voice of her pickpocket.

"Lost Akiyama, did you?" The pickpocket stood in front of another man, stronger but still rather slight. Even so, it seemed as if the thief was in charge. Nao found that odd, upon examining them closely. They were much younger than she, being no more than out of middle school at best. She'd hate to think of them as common thugs at such an age. Even so, she had doubts about just asking for her belongings back.

The smaller one, probably fourteen or so, was rifling through Nao's wallet as he spoke. "The girl that was with him earlier seems to be a college student, judging by her ID. But Akiyama just left her out of nowhere, she can't possibly be his girlfriend or anything."

Strangely, the words stung when Nao heard them. But she quelled the feeling when more important thoughts registered within her. What did these men want with Akiyama?

"Akiyama chased me for about fifteen minutes before I lost him over a hedge." The other man responded. "Damn near caught me too, if it hadn't been for that woman I accidentally knocked over on the way. He ended up checking on her and I had time to fly."

The smaller one nodded. "Figures. Well, it's to our advantage at least. Still, 'suppose we should do something for the boss before trying dirtier methods."

Nao covered her mouth in surprise. Just _who_ were these people? Akiyama and herself had only just finished the tournament! How could he find himself in trouble so soon? Why _would_ he?

"Dirtier methods? Like kidnapping that girl?"

"Nah. It was too busy of an intersection to just nab some broad we don't even know. Judging by their date it could have even been arranged."

"But that call…"

Nao stepped back, knowing she wanted to hear nothing more. But she accidentally lost her balance and fell over, emitting a small strangled squeak when she covered her mouth in surprise.

She heard the pickpocket shush his companion, and a stifled silence followed. Nao held her breath, but when she heard footsteps, she felt herself propelled forward and began running down the alley.

Harried footsteps followed her alongside shouts, and though Nao had the incentive to escape she soon found them on her heels.

"There she is! She followed us!" The bigger one yelled.

"Nab her! This is our opportunity!" The pickpocket commanded.

Nao made the mistake of looking back and noted the sticks in their hands which must have previously been hidden in the folds of their clothing. They were gaining on her.

She'd never outrun them. They were simply too fast!

Nao made the decision to try and shake them off by darting down an alleyway. Though she smiled when she heard a "Split up!", whatever road she chose at least one of them were able to find.

She ran into a pile of cardboard boxes as she darted her way through other alleys in an attempt to elude them. But this section of town was old, and the streets narrowed. All too soon she found herself confused and in a tight alley.

It was a dead end. The wall above too high for her to climb, and glass, a means in which to keep out intruders, poked out through the cement.

Nao gulped, huddling down and hoping that perhaps that would pass this alley.

Two people turned the corner, and when she heard the nearing chuckling, Nao held doubts about getting home ever again.


	2. Address

Nao fell to the ground in a heap of misery, shutting her eyes as she waited for them to close in.

_I hope they don't start hitting_.

She could feel tears brimming at her eyes, and she knew it would all be over soon.

_Too soon_.

Nao was absolutely, positively convinced she had about the worst luck in the world. Was it really even from being gullible this time around?

How could being gullible be bad?

_Well, who expects a pickpocket to give back what they stole_?She thought nervously, wondering if she would ever have the chance to look back on this whole thing and laugh.

"Well, never thought Akiyama's little girlfriend would follow me." The pickpocket grunted, pleased. " I suppose we can still be of some use to the boss, after all."

"Ah! A pay raise in the near future is coming our way, I bet…" His companion replied.

"Heh." The pickpocket tapped his stick on the wall beside now, causing her to startle and look up at him fearfully. His crazed expression caused her to immediately look down. "Don't worry. We won't hurt you… _much_."

Nao began to beg, holding her hands in a sign of prayer _hoping_ they would have it within their hearts to stop, or at the very least for someone to intervene.

But she had been the one to get herself in this situation. And she felt the regret.

"_Please_." She muttered quietly, her eyes shut tightly.

The pick pocket only chuckled, and Nao felt a strong waft of air pass her face.

_This is it!_ She feared.

But a hit never came.

"Ow!"

Nao nervously peeked through an eyelid and noticed that the pickpocket had been hit in the head with a bottle. But when she looked around there was no one to be found.

"What the?" The pick pocket was looking over Nao, at the tall wall that had been separating her from her freedom. "Who's there?!"

There wasn't an answer for a moment, and Nao considered taking the chance to run. But the alley was narrow and she'd never make it pass.

"Hey! I'm calling you out!"

"_Ugh!"_

The pickpocket was answered in kind with another object thrown in his direction following a strangled grunt from the other side. A small box flew over and hit him square in the face, knocking him down.

Nao watched as a familiar jacket was thrown over the glass in the cement. It took her a moment to register who it belong to, but when a man heaved himself up and over the edge with a wicked smile she herself couldn't help but light up.

"Akiyama-san!" She didn't question what he was doing here or even why he was connected with these men. Instead, Nao unquestionably stood by him.

The other thug's eyes held a twitch, and as the pickpocket struggled to pick himself up, Akiyama began juggling something in his hand.

It was a bottle. Nao watched horrified as he slammed it on the wall beneath him with force, and pointed it threateningly at the men.

The man still on the floor did not notice Akiyama's intentions, too busy trying to collect himself after the hit to the head. His companion, however, began reaching into his pocket.

Akiyama's eyes hardened, and he grabbed Nao's hand. "Watch yourself!"

He pulled her up beside him, and when she began to falter over the prodding of the broken glass through the leather jacket, he pushed her over to the other side with no word or condolence for her pained expression when she went over.

The lowlife had picked out a knife from his pocket and was charging toward the wall. Akiyama took the opportunity and threw the broken bottle at the man before falling over to the other side himself.

"We need to go." Akiyama grabbed the jacketed from the wall before the men on the other side used it as an aid for the glass. Looking at Nao sternly, he added: "Now."

The college student did not question the ex-convict and followed him in a brisk run, struggling to keep up from her earlier marathon. Akiyama led her out of the alleyways and into the crowded, open streets of the city once more.

They were close to her house, she noted, as both used the moment to catch their breath.

Nao decided to take the opportunity. "Who were those men? How do they know you?"

At first, Akiyama glared at her, which Nao found both unsettling and offending.

She changed tactics, though she held doubts about her question. "They're not someone from the tournament, are they? I thought you said it was over."

The crossing signal changed, and the two crossed the street. For once, Nao did not raise her hand as was her usual habit.

"It is." He replied. "You don't need to worry, they're not your problem."

Nao had forgotten about her things which had long since been stolen, and she did not feel the need to mention them. Akiyama was tense, aggravated. As if he wanted to drop the subject.

She didn't know how to respond to what he had just said, and that bothered her. Nao needed to know the answer.

"I'm worried." She admitted. "About you. Are you in trouble?"

Akiyama softened at Nao's words, recognizing how much the young woman cared for others.

They boarded a bus the rest of the way to Nao's house, but Akiyama left the situation without explanation. The two sat in the back, but they did not share a seat. Instead, Akiyama sat in the seat to her left.

A few times, he would look at her oddly as if she had somehow changed, but a bright flicker of lights passing by the window or a new boarder would cause his shoulders to rise in apprehension, and he never looked at her long.

* * *

The rest of the walk from the stop to Nao's apartment was in silence. Occasionally, Nao would look over at Akiyama, but his eyes were fixed in front of him. Normally, Nao was not aware of her surroundings, and while she would still admit she would be unable to sense a dog sneaking up on her, she noticed how her friend seemed to jump at every movement.

When they arrived at her door, Akiyama peered in quietly before allowing her to enter, almost afraid as if anyone might have known her and broken in.

"If anything happens, call."

Nao nodded, but she did not admit that she no longer held her phone.

Akiyama was distracted by everything around him, and made a motion to leave.

For some reason, Nao did not feel right just letting him go.

"W-wait!" She called out, running through the door and out into the hallway. "Can you even go home?"

Akiyama turned back and smirked, but it did not reassure Nao in the least.

"If you want, I can lend you a futon." She offered, shyly looking at him.

Though he said nothing in response, Akiyama walked into the apartment and slipped off his shoes before throwing himself on the couch.

He was tired, and it was easy for Nao to see.

"I'll get you some water in a minute…" She offered.

Nao gathered her mail and moved to the table, setting it down. But when she reached for her shoulder Nao remembered there was nothing hanging there; her bag had been stolen hours ago.

Akiyama's brows furrowed, and Nao smiled nervously.

"Why were you in the alley?" He asked, looking at her critically. Earlier he had noticed something missing, but he wasn't able to collect what it was in his mind.

Nao decided to lie. "I recognized one of the men from earlier, and I had a question."

However, she was horrible at lying, especially to a friend.

"No you didn't." Akiyama stood up, anxiety wracking him. "You lost something. What was it?"

Though he had a pretty good idea in mind, he waited for the girl to answer him.

She laughed nervously at first. Stuttering, even. "Well… this man, one of the ones from earlier… h-he… stole my purse right after you left me. A-and, there was this t-trinket inside, and-"

He didn't let her finish, and cursed himself for not noticing she was missing her handbag from before. She always had one with her.

"Your ID." Akiyama made his way over to the window and peered out the blinds. He looked out, and cursed. "They know where you live."

Fear bubbled inside of Nao, identical to the times during the Liar Game tournament. But she couldn't just accept this without asking questions. She had no idea who these people were, and why Akiyama held any involvement.

"Akiyama-san, who are these people?"

"We don't have time for that." He made a motion to grab a bat near the door, a measure of personal defense she had probably implemented after the tournament. Rapid footsteps came from the hallway. "They're here."


	3. Encounter

After the Liar Game Tournament, Nao had expected to move on with her life. Sure, she would have her difficulties, but she'd survive. She'd been through worse.

But things just seemed to be spiraling downward fast.

"What?"

The footsteps outside sounded as if there were more than two men, possibly even four. Akiyama had deep regrets for choosing to go out today.

"I'm sorry." Akiyama pushed Nao behind him and considered his options carefully. "If I refused your invitation you would not have been involved."

They were beating at the door now, and in the distance Nao could hear the shrieking of her landlady and then ominous silence. She could only hope that she had called the police in time.

Akiyama wasn't about to take that chance, and pulled out his own phone and began to dial. His conversation was muddled by the fierce yells filtering in from outside. Nao wondered if it would make any difference at all.

The call ended just as soon as the door flew off from it's hinges.

A group of men stood at the door, all with the same grim sneer and metal pole. While the two boys from before were present, two large and burly men in their early twenties stood behind them, functioning as muscle.

"Didn't think things through, did you?" The pickpocket asked, his face bandaged slightly from earlier that day. "I'm surprised. It's not like you."

Nao had never seen Akiyama truly violent. During the third round she had only seem him briefly lose it; and though she had doubts that it was _all_ an act, Nao had always believed that Akiyama was a calm and centered individual.

But seeing him with the bat in hand unnerved her. Nao hated violence, and she had never seen anyone close to her act out physically.

"Aren't you going to pay us back?" One of the men behind the pickpocket asked. "The boss sure didn't expect you to go up and easy on us."

Akiyama was quiet, and though Nao knew it was probably not the best time to pry, she did so anyways.

"Money?" Frankly, the girl was surprised that anyone would involve themselves with debt after what they had been through, especially Akiyama.

"I already paid your boss back, in full… with interest." He responded, tapping the bat on the floor. The thugs before Akiyama and Nao didn't seem the least bit frightened.

"Hmph. Whatever you say or have done-" The pickpocket sneered. "-is completely irrelevant. You were late, and the boss charges special interest for those late."

Nao peered over Akiyama's shoulder, confused. He looked at her quickly and mouthed a _sorry_.

Akiyama charged forward, but feinted to the left and batted a chair across the room towards the men at the door. It tripped them up, allowing Akiyama to shout directions to Nao.

"Climb out the window!"

She looked at him confused. She lived on the second story.

"There's a ledge, isn't there?" Akiyama clarified, taking up the bat and striking the pickpocket's friend in the side. But one man was able to parry his blow and sent Akiyama to the ground. "GO!"

Nao thought twice, but ran over to the window, slipping out. She nearly screamed when she slipped, but managed to grab hold of the window sill. Nao looked down, noting that the ledge was only a few inches wide. One wrong step and she'd fall right down. But what choice did she have? There wasn't any way down _but_ to fall.

"GET THE GIRL!" The pickpocket yelled, and Nao found one of the menacing muscle men prying at her fingers upon the windowsill. She batted them away, and soon found herself falling backward.

A prickly bush broke her fall, and a curse from the man above echoed out the window. He tried to fit himself through the window, but his broad shoulders were unable to give him an accurate jump. He retreated back.

"AKIYAMA-SAN!" Nao shouted amidst the sound of struggles from within the room, some which she could only vaguely hear.

"_DAMN_!_" _Nao heard the pickpocket swear violently and a blur jump out the window. She screamed, surprised at the sudden descent of another body.

Akiyama cursed, falling on his ankle painfully. He ignored it, but he limped as he came over to Nao.

"We need to leave." He told her, failing to jog at a pace he found suitable away from the building. Nao took his arm, letting him lean against her. "We need to go _far_ away_."_

The two slipped through a hole in the back fence, taking a small alley into the main street a few blocks away.

They walked in silence, and quickly, for they heard the calling shouts of the men looking for them in the sprawl of Nao's confusing neighborhood.

"Who were those people?" Nao asked finally, mindful of every possible blindspot she could have around herself. Every elderly lady dropping her bag, every child playing tag in the street… they all caused her to take a double take from the movement at her side. "Why do you owe them money?"

They reached a bus stop just one pulled up. They boarded, and when the two had seated themselves in the back Nao realized that Akiyama had been hit quite a few more times in other places.

He was badly injured. The bus driver gave them both a look and suggested a bus route from the next stop that would take them to the hospital. Akiyama politely declined.

"I made arrangements." He began, scooting them both away from the window in case any of the men looking for them saw their profile's from the window. "After the second round, I realized there had to be a contingency plan should anything go wrong."

To Nao it made sense, but not that he owed a bunch of criminals money.

"It wasn't costly, and I paid most of it up front." Akiyama grimaced when Nao checked a wound on his arm. "But when one of the rounds took too long, I was unable to make a payment."

"But you said you paid them back." Nao interrupted.

Akiyama nodded. "I did, and even if I hadn't it shouldn't have been a problem."

Nao asked why.

"The leader was a… sort of ally in prison."

Nao couldn't help but wonder what a prisoner like Akiyama was like. She imagined someone like himself would make enemies, but also she could see him making a friend or two…

"But then why-?"

Akiyama shook his head. "I'm not sure why he changed his mind. It doesn't make sense. I think there is a problem within his gang."

Nao couldn't see how it was fair that he was dragged in.

The bus jolted to a sudden stop, making the two lurch forward in their seats.

Akiyama leapt up from his seat, standing in the aisle.

In the front of the bus was one of the muscle men from earlier.

"They must be stopping all the busses that pass nearby." Akiyama concluded, lying low. He peered out the windows, and noticed that a few more men had joined the group; two of which had surrounding the bus.

There was nowhere to hide.

A lady in the front screamed when one of the men boarded the bus, brandishing a stick and peering threateningly down the aisle way. He spotted Akiyama, and ran down the way with a scream.

Akiyama had nothing to defend himself with, but managed to throw a punch in.

The man, after fumbling from a cunning punch, was able to land a clear hit on Akiyama's head with the stick.

Nao watched, horrified and with a scream as Akiyama fell to the floor in a immobile heap.

"Now… we can do this the easy way… or the-" The man stopped, and kind of laughed at himself before getting serious. "Well, you get the point, don't you girly? We're getting tired of chasing you two. Best come right with us."

Nao didn't see any use in arguing, and soon found herself being grabbed by the shoulder and pulled out of the bus.

The driver looked at her with a pitiful stare. There was sorrow and regret in his eyes for not being able to do anything.

Nao forgave him. He had done nothing wrong.

She watched as Akiyama was dragged from the bus with little care, and the muscle man from before accidentally (or perhaps not) smacked his head on the door of the bus before they made it out.

They walked in silence for a block, and disappeared down an alley. Onlookers were shot wicked glares, and they all went on their way.

It really made Nao feel quite bad. She would have called the police if she had seen such a horrible scene.

A van awaited them on the other side of the alley.

One of the men pulled a door open and pushed Nao inside, placing Akiyama beside her in the seat. In his unconsciousness, Akiyama's head slumped to her shoulder.

When the door slammed shut, Nao let herself look forward to the person sitting before her.

Shock encompassed her, staring upon the face of Fukunaga himself.

"You!"


End file.
